


Mindless Self Indulgence

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty
Genre: M/M, WARNING: NC 17 mostly for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>originally written for fffc 15.5. - prompt Indulgence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mindless Self Indulgence

Hey, babe!”

Zeke bent forward for a fleetingly kiss. And he could feel Casey's body buzzing with excitement even before he looked into his hilarious sparkling eyes.

“We got a letter,” he burst out.  
“From Stokes!”

“Oh yeah?”  
Zeke dropped down onto the couch, he knew he needed a shower but first of all he wanted some minutes to relax. Usually he didn't mind helping out in the garage of his friend but this smart-ass of a customer had driven him up the wall.

“She's joined a band … as a singer.”

Zeke raised his eyebrows. Well, this was new. But he knew the girl for years now, she was always good for a surprise. Ages ago, at Highschool, she had been decried as a lesbian gothic bitch but she had proved that black could be white when she had started to date Stan Rosado, the quarterback of the school's football-team. It didn't last though, after graduation Stan went to a sports college in LA while Stokely stayed back in Herrington, jobbing as a writer for science fiction magazine. But obviously this had finally started to bore her and she had been looking for something new.

“Mindless Self Indulgence!”

Zeke blinked.  
“What?”

“The band, it's the name.”

“Holy crap!”  
Zeke rolled with his eyes.

Casey giggled.  
“She did send us a vid. Wanna see?”

No, he didn't, the name alone gave him the creeps, but of course his cute, little boyfriend didn't seem to notice this. He grabbed for the remote-control and the moment the video started Zeke jumped. Loud, ear-piercing music … music? … he was not sure if this hammering and booming deserved to be called like that.

**_Sex for homework, rolling on the mattress  
I think you need a little fucking practice_ **

Half irritated, half amused Zeke stared at the TV screen where the four band members put a show on, bizarre and provocative, like the band's name, the text of the song and their outfit. He noticed Stokely, dressed in black clothes, spangled with white sequins, her long black hair pulled up to a ponytail, interspersed with white-gray highlights. Large tattoos on her naked arms, Zeke wondered if they were just painted on or if she had decided to go through this torture. Best of all her make-up, the face pale, the cheeks slightly red powdered, around the eyes was painted a black mask.

 ****_**Sex for homework, sitting in detention**_  
 _ **There's just a few things I would like to mention**_  
 _ **Like french kissing, but not your mouth**_

Zeke couldn't help a grin. Oh yeah, the teens would love this band as much as their parents would hate it. Obviously not only the teens. Also Casey seemed to have found his love for this kind of music, he was standing in the middle of their small apartment, moving wild to the song. Zeke couldn't take his eyes of from him … suddenly he could feel all his blood rushing into his dick, all the exhaustion gone.

The song ended and Casey turned around to him out of breath.  
“Isn't this hot,” he gasped.

Zeke nodded.  
“Freakingly hot!”

“Next month they are on tour, also two gigs in New York. Stokes wants us to come, she says we need to get to know the others. Jimmy … well, his name is not Jimmy, it's James. But he calls himself Little Jimmy Urine ...”  
Casey giggled again.  
“He's the one with the spiked hair, the lead singer. The girls are crazy about him. Stokes says he's hetero, but I shouldn't wonder when he's bi. The way he moves on stage, it's ...”

Zeke chuckled slightly and got up, a split of a second later he had grabbed his boyfriend's arms and pulled him close, his eyes playfully narrowed.  
“Should I get jealous,” he asked.

Casey eyes sparkled.  
“He's sexy!”

“Mhm!”  
Zeke pulled him even closer, noticed the heat and arousing radiating from his slender, lithe body.  
“I will admit it, his ass in these tight denims are stimulating … but he's not the one I'm going to fuck mindless now.”

**_Do you want to be my mother fucking study buddy?_ **


End file.
